


Where's Tsuna?

by Reidzy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love Polygon, Love Triangles, Out of Character, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: — Где Тсуна? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Реборн, когда из разлома выходит инквизитор и страж, киллер еще всматривается в затягивающийся пролом. Конечно же, ответ очевиден, но мужчина до последнего цепляется за надежду. Они с Хоук прошли так много… Тсуна сумел совершить невозможное в Киркволле, неужели не мог совершить чудо еще раз?
Kudos: 1





	Where's Tsuna?

**Author's Note:**

> Тсуна — Хоук,   
> Реборн — Варрик.  
> Такая замена персонажей.

Реборну всегда плевать было на все эти политические разборки и междоусобицы. Он вообще всегда жил в Нижнем Городе и зарабатывал на заказных убийствах — не благородное занятие. Судьба свела его с Тсуной, который появился так неожиданно в их мрачном мире. Хоук выделялся среди всех. Своей улыбкой, умением вести за собой людей и верой в добро. Это была авантюра, коих не видал свет: экспедиция на Глубинные Тропы с нашумевшим Тсуной Хоук и его названным братом Дино, который в итоге так и почил на них, и киллером, чья слава шла впереди имени. И эта авантюра подарила Реборну самого верного друга, самого близкого человека. За Хоук можно было пойти и в ад. Его ровная спина и уверенный шаг, взгляд, всегда обращенный только вперед, в будущее — вот за что Реборн так любил своего друга. Любил сильнее, чем _друга_.

Судьба ненавидела Хоук. В этом киллер был уверен. Она толкала щуплого, но сильного мужчину на край, отнимала у него близких, подставляла подножки. С терпеливой всепрощающей улыбкой Тсуна дружил с Аришоком, заставлял разгладиться хмурые недоверчивые морщины на лбу Фенриса и освещал самые темные души своих спутников.

Запятнанный кровью по самые плечи, Реборн неожиданно получил второй шанс. Не от людей, не от гильдии убийц или Киркволла — от Тсуны, протянувшего ему однажды руку и никогда более не отпускавшим.

— Где Тсуна? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Реборн, когда из разлома выходит инквизитор и страж, киллер еще всматривается в затягивающийся пролом. Конечно же, ответ очевиден, но мужчина до последнего цепляется за надежду. Они с Хоук прошли так много… Тсуна сумел совершить невозможное в Киркволле, неужели не мог совершить чудо еще раз?

Инквизитор смотрит в темные глаза, полные боли, и чувствует, как горло сдавливает болью. Если быть откровенным, не она ли виновата в том, что Защитник Киркволла сгинул в Тени? Виновата не как лидер, а как друг Реборна.

— Он… Он погиб.

«Я позволила ему погибнуть», — читается в глазах инквизитора. Реборн делает шаг вперед, желая явно что-то сказать, сделать, но тут же отворачивается и уходит.

Он бессилен против смерти.

Наедине с собой, мужчина не сдерживается: он смеется, громко, с надрывом, словно услышал самую смешную в жизни шутку, смеется так, что слезы выступают и безостановочно катятся. Это то, что останется за дверью его покоев. Что никогда не увидит инквизитор, свора ее друзей, не увидят Андерс и Фенрис, не увидит Хоук.

«Я должен был его беречь», — с горечью думает Реборн, когда от истерики остается лишь тупая опустошенность в груди.

«Я должен был быть рядом», — самое сильное сожаление киллера. Все это время он позволял Хоук жить по своим заветам. Следовал слепо за его широкой улыбкой, подавляя все чувства и эмоции, подавляя самую пылкую и глубокую любовь, подавляя ревность при виде нежных отношений проклятого Андерса и Тсуны. Если бы… Если бы Реборн мог что-то исправить, еще там, в Киркволле, он бы увез Хоук как можно дальше. Не дал бы познакомиться ему с Андерсом и сэром Ланцелапом, не дал бы геройствовать, завоевывая себе статус, он бы…

Это все лишь глупые фантазии. Разве кто-нибудь остановил бы Тсунаеши Хоук? Он только выглядел таким мягким и податливым, но воля его была несгибаемой, сильной, неискоренимой. Именно поэтому Реборн шел за ним. Именно поэтому Реборн верил ему. Именно поэтому Реборн любил Тсуну.

Когда инквизитор робко стучится в дверь, киллер желает послать его, но вместо этого выходит из убежища и смотрит равнодушным взглядом, по привычке.

— Мне… Мне очень жаль.

Инквизитора хочется вздернуть. За яркие рыжие волосы, за живую розовую кожу и за мерное дыхание. Она-то жива. Стоит здесь со своим виноватым взглядом, смотрит так проникновенно, считает Реборна хорошим другом. А киллер бы пустил ее в расход за Тсуну, если бы это что-то изменило.

— Мне тоже. Хоук… Тсуна был особенным.

Это, знает Реборн, единственный раз, когда он позволит себе немного откровенности. Всего чуть-чуть.

— Он не любил проливать кровь. Всегда защищал самых родных и близких. Отчаянно и рьяно. Уверен, он бы выбрал этот путь снова и снова, потому что так правильно. В понимании Тсуны правильно, — улыбка у Реборна блеклая, не похожая на ту, что обычно растягивала его тонкие губы. — Когда мы встретились в Киркволле, у него была слава надежного, но странного дельца. Он оборачивал зло в добро своим присутствием. Ни один человек не мог заставить присмиреть разбойников и убийц, сдаться страже заговорщикам и работорговцам. А Тсуна в самую душу проникал, становился для всех как будто бы самым близким, понимающим человеком. Никогда не забуду лицо Авелин, когда после разговора с Тсуной, к ней на повинную пришли дезертиры и попросили самое строгое наказание. Она тогда пальцем покрутила и спросила у Тсуны, как ему это удалось. Знаешь, что он ответил?

Инквизитор покачала головой:

— И что же ответил Хоук?

— «Им просто стало стыдно, Авелин».

Это было горькой историей. О человеке, на которого инквизитор никогда не будет похожа. Никто не будет похожим. Реборн надвинул тяжелый головной убор на глаза, словно тень могла скрыть боль.

— Я… Мне нужно написать письмо.

Уходя, Реборн думает о том, что Андерс, скрывающийся от всего на свете, самый большой идиот в этом мире, посмевший втянуть Хоук во что-то настолько опасное, из чего Тсуна уже не смог выбраться невредимым.

Ради мира.  
Ради друзей.  
Ради Андерса.

_«Тсуна мертв. Никогда не попадайся мне на глаза, блондинчик. **Я уничтожу тебя** »._

Реборн просто не уверен, что сможет простить глупого эгоистичного Андерса когда-нибудь в этой жизни. И пусть молится Андрасте, чтобы юркий Реборн не смог добраться до тушки мага. Смерть будет казаться милостью тому, кто лишил киллера смысла жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Я В ДУШЕ НЕ ИМЕЮ, КАК Я ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ, ПРОСТО Я УВИДЕЛ АРТ И ПОДУМАЛА, ЧТО ВОТ ОНО, ДА. О:  
> Вот два арта, которые меня ввергнули в кроссовер:  
> https://sun9-48.userapi.com/c639329/v639329759/55131/1NMLGibya-s.jpg  
> https://sun9-22.userapi.com/c854416/v854416329/17a670/n_oGSDkbL7U.jpg


End file.
